


Take Another Breath

by Laniskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are in a gang, 3racha are like family, Angst, Blood, Gangs, Guns, I cried writing this, Sad, Shooting, idk what else to tag lol, very sad, violence ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laniskz/pseuds/Laniskz
Summary: “Please hyung, please… just take another breath for me.”Or gang au where someone gets shot while trying to escape
Relationships: Platonic 3RACHA
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Take Another Breath

Gunshots were being fired from many directions, and they were stuck. Surrounded. Chan’s brain was running a million miles an hour in an attempt to find a way out, a way to escape, alive. His main priority was protecting the two younger males with him, but he wasn’t going to let them leave alone. They were all going to escape. They had to. 

3racha were a well known trio. They were from a larger gang, but they were probably the best in it. They’d been in so many situations where you’d think no one would survive, but they did. They always did. The bond the boys shared was stronger than anything imaginable, they were brothers. Family. Chan had practically raised Changbin and Jisung, taking them in when they were barely teens. Sure, the gang life wasn’t the most ideal, but they were good at what they did, so they got plenty of money which helped them survive. 

The boys had plenty of close calls in their life, many trips to the hospital, and many scars, but they were always ready to get back into it. Until they weren’t. 

For the first time in his life, Chan was genuinely worried they wouldn’t make it out this time. But he had to believe in himself, believe in jisung and changbin. “Hyung, what do we do?” Changbin had questioned, and chan could hear the fear in his voice. He let his eyes move to them both, taking in the younger males’ appearances. He shuffled closer, and wrapped his arms around the two of them. “We have to retreat, we have to make a run for it and get out of here.”

“But hyung, there’s too many of them.”

With a frown, chan turned to jisung and nodded his head. “You’re right. We’ll have to take as many out as we can, create an opening of sorts and run.” He knew it was risky, he was playing with fire, and he’s been burnt before. Sure, they’re still alive, but that kind of luck doesn’t last forever. 

And today would be the day they found that out.

The next few moments were honestly a bit of a blur. The three boys shot and shot and shot, and the gun in chan’s hand had never felt so heavy, so cold. Bodies fell all around them, but more just kept on coming, it was like a never ending stream. 

They were running out of ammo.

Chan realised a moment too late that they were running low on ammo. Maybe just a little earlier and they would have made it out. 

Jisung fumbled with his gun when he needed to reload, hands visibly shaking and chan’s heart broke at the sight. Jisung was down to his last magazine, his last 10 bullets. Changbin only had one magazine left, and when chan looked down, he realised he did too. They were running out of time, and he didn’t know what to do. 

These last bullets needed to count, he needed a plan. 

“Ji, Bin, listen up. You need to shoot everyone in the far left hallway, clear it as best you can, because that’s where we’re gonna go. When you run out of bullets, you run. I’ll be right behind you and I'll cover you.”

So they did, chan reloaded his last magazine, along with changbin. The two younger males aimed for the corridor and fired, chan’s eyes scanning the rest of the room, calculating the distance and how many people would be shooting. The odds were low, they were so fucking low, and he knew that. But he couldn’t say that to the others, he needed them to have hope, to have faith. 

When the moment arrived, and the corridor was empty, they ran.

But there were too many gunshots, there was no way one of them didn’t get hit.

Chan was firing wherever he could as he ran, making sure to have his body between the shooters and his two younger members. He was moving on adrenalin, firing until he was out of bullets, where he dropped his gun and ran, following changbin and jisung out. And surprisingly, they made it. 

When they reached daylight, chan hurried the boys down the street and away from the building, running for about 10 minutes before hiding them down some alley where they would be hidden. When they finally stopped running to catch their breath, chan was all over them, hands touching for any kinds of wounds, desperate to make sure they were okay, that nothing had happened. 

“H-hyung…”

Chan looked to Jisung after hearing his voice, noticing something was wrong with the way the boy looked pale, eyes glassy and staring at chan in horror. His eyes flicked to changbin, to notice the shorter male also had a similar look on his face. “What’s wrong?” the confusion in chan’s eyes is enough to tell them he doesn’t know.  
“Chan you… you’re..” But changbin couldn’t finish the sentence, couldn’t bring himself to say it. And that’s when he felt it. The slight sting in his side. 

Chan reached down and touched his side the pain that shot through him causing him to let out a hiss, and when he pulled his hand away, it was covered in blood. His own blood. His knees gave out when the realisation hit him, his body no longer running on adrenaline. Changbin was there in an instant, catching chan before he could fall any further and lying the elder down with his head on his lap. 

Jisung was stood there frozen, tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe it, it couldn’t be real. There was so much blood, too much blood, and he knew. He knew this was it. He tried to take a step forward, but he stumbled, knees buckling as he fell to the ground, crawling his way to the person who raised him. 

“Channie, cha-” Jisung tried to speak but was cut off as sobs started ripping through his body. “Please… please don’t let go, i need you, we ne- we need you hyung, please.” Jisung could barely understand himself due to his cries, words muffled as he took chan’s hand in his own. 

“Ji… bin…” chan started, words barely above a whisper. “Please don’t cry, you’re alive and that’s all that matters, i can go happy.”

“But we can’t! We can’t be happy hyung! I can’t live without you, please channie!” jisung begs, hunched over as he sobs. Changbin’s hand comes to rest on the youngest’s back, tears streaming down his own cheeks. “We can take you to a hospital, we can help you hyung.” Bin tries to reason, but deep down he knows it’s too late.

“You take care of him for me changbin, promise me that, promise… promise me that one thing.” chan’s voice gets softer and weaker, and changbin lets out a choked sob, nodding his head. “I promise.”

“And ji, you’ll be okay, you have to look after binnie for me now okay? Treat him well and take care of each other… you’ll be okay.”

“Channie i don’t want this, i dont want to go on without yo-”

“You have to ji, you have to.” Chan cuts him off, not wanting to hear the boy say he doesn’t want to live. “Live for me… please… I love you both, don’t ever forget that.” And slowly, the grip on jisung’s hand lessens, until it’s gone.

“No- no, nonononononono ple- please channie no.” Jisung wailed, trying to rouse the male by shaking his chest. “Please hyung, please… just take another breath for me.” Jisung cried in despair, his chest aching. 

Changbin slowly removed chan’s head from his lap, placing it gently on the ground and turning to jisung, pulling the younger into his arms. He knew that jisung had a sensitive soul, and that he needed to do everything he could to help him. Jisung’s hands were clenched tightly in the back of changbin’s shirt, holding onto the older for dear life. His entire body was trembling as sobs racked through him, and changbin only held onto him tighter. 

“H-he ca-an’t- he can’t b-be gone… it can’t be tru-ue, binnie please… Please tell me it’s fake, that thi-is is a dream. I wanna wake up, please, i can’t do this withou-out him.” the way jisung’s voice shook and broke through the sentence, only served to make changbin cry harder.

“We can get through this together, we have to.” Changbin says as he holds the younger, afraid that if he let go, jisung would break in his arms. “I can’t lose you too.”

The two boys stayed there, crying, until they had no tears left to cry. Only then, did they finally call to be picked up, taking chan’s body so they can bury him, and leaving the scene behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hopefully you enjoyed this!!
> 
> My twt : @jisungstaaan  
> Nsfw : @fxckskzthighs (because i will be writing nsfw fics)


End file.
